Love Is In The Air
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: When Lisa's latest experiment goes awry, it ends up having certain effects on a particular goth and jock. (Lynncy one-shot, also aged up.)


**_(A/N): Hey guys, Wolfy here with another smut story! This one's a Lynncy one, suggested by the wonderful Cryandia. Takaluca also helped me write this out, so props to him as well. I recommend you go check both of them out. So... hope you like it and reviews are appreciated._**

* * *

"Okay, the add of 17 grams of Potassium Chloride, and it should be done."

Lisa was in her bedroom working on yet another experiment of hers. 4 years later, and she still loved coming up with new theories, and testing them out to answer humanity's most burning questions. Or just have fun in proving that certain tropes of fiction could very much become reality by her hand. Such was the case in her latest project. That didn't mean she couldn't take certain safety measures...like making sure nobody was home and wearing a gas mask, so she wouldn't be affected by any gas.

"The development and increased potential of the human pheromones is basically concluded." She grabbed the flask with a pink substance, which released a mist of the same color. "Increasing the attraction of humans to others in exponential levels, and of course the addition of increased hormonal activity in genital areas of the body, this is basically capable of making one falling in love with the first one in sight."

She grabbed the flask and closed it with a cork, not bothering to check on the mist going to the vent. "It will dissipate before anyone arrives home." She was sure of that. Sure, some accidents with experiments had happened here and there before, but most of those were when she was younger and had less self-control. Besides, she made sure that nobody else would be affected.

However… she missed a spot check.

Lucy, now at 12 years old, was trying her best to spend the last few times she'd be able to fit in the vents. It used to be quite easy for her to sneak around in them, but the older she got and the more she grew, the harder it was each time to squeeze in. Perhaps the only reason she could still fit at all was due to her frail figure.

She was enjoying her time in the dark curled up with her poetry, only a single candle for illumination. She liked to do it the old-fashioned way, after all. The pink mist from the potion wafted over to where she was, soon filling it up. It was fueled even further by the flickering flame of the candle.

"What is that smell…?" She wondered to herself. It had an aroma that she couldn't exactly describe, though it was a bit sweet. She wasn't sure if she even liked it or not, but she wanted more of it, whatever it was.

By then, the mist had filled the entire vent. With each whiff, Lucy began to feel woozy, along with certain _other_ feelings. Most of which took place in her lower area. She just stood there, enjoying the scent, in every way possible. She didn't know exactly what was exactly happening, but she knew she liked it. A lot. " _Such a lovely smell…"_

Some time later, Lynn arrived at the house back from yet another practice. As captain of the Royal Woods High School football team, she was the one who usually did more work than any of her other teammates. Not that she minded coming home sweaty and tired, though, she quite enjoyed the extra exercise.

"Whew, we're gonna have this game in the bag!" She bragged to nobody in particular. She, too, assumed that nobody was in the house other than Lisa. The little scientist had requested that everyone leave the house for some experiment she was doing. She said that it wasn't particularly dangerous, but she didn't want anything to go wrong. Something about a potion, she didn't care to pry. According to the phone, it was beyond the time they weren't supposed to be there, so she assumed everything was fine.

The teen made her way up to her room to change into something more comfortable. Once she got in there, she immediately threw off her uniform, donning only a black sports bra and dark red boxers. Hey, Lincoln did it all the time, and she picked up the habit. It was just much more comfortable and refreshing. Plus, nobody was there to see her the few moments before she went to the shower.

Meanwhile, Lisa had already left her room and was headed for the living room. She turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until she found a rather interesting documentary. Maybe she'd ask Lincoln for a PB&J sandwich when he came home later.

Lucy was still crawling through the vents, and the mist was gone at that point. She found herself nearing the path towards Lisa's room, where she caught a whiff of that same smell from before. She was still somewhat affected by it, though the single hit was now fading away. But no, she needed more. And so she opened the grate and squeezed out of it, landing on the floor.

She dusted herself off as she got back up. She searched the room for the source of the smell, until she saw the flask of pink liquid. It may have been plugged with a cork, but she could tell that was where it had come from. She picked it up in her hand, took the cork out, and inhaled the fumes again. The liquid looked _so good_ now, and without a second thought she took a sip.

Lisa's potions had always been very, well, potent, and this one was no different. The previous effects from before now increased tenfold. Still holding the flask, she stumbled out of the room and into the hallway. Right around then, Lynn had finished her quick shower and walked out with nothing but a towel draped around her body. She didn't bother putting one in her hair, as she figured it'd just dry naturally. They didn't even notice each other when entering the room, as they stumbled at each other in the entrance, causing the flask to shatter on the ground near them, and a big pink mist cloud going around them.

Both of them began coughing. "Dammit..What is, _cof cof,_ this?" She asked, trying to blow the fluid away with her hands. The mist went right up her nostrils and into her brain, having similar effects that it had on her gothic sister. Once again, the sweet smell of flowers gave its effects, only now it a bigger proportion.

Soon, the smoke dissipated, giving the two girls the capacity to see each other...in a way they've never seen before. They seemed much more beautiful to the eye than they could remember, much more attractive...they didn't know why, but it felt good to just stare at each other. Soon enough, they stood up.

"Lynn…"

"Lucy…"

"...your towel…"

Lynn than looked down and noticed she was actually in lack of any sort of cover. She quickly grabbed the towel to hide her body. She knew her younger sister saw her, they saw each other in that state every once in a while, that's what happens with roommates. But for the first time, Lucy's pale skin of her cheeks went red with the view.

"If you want...you could just leave the towel on the floor." She said.

"W-what…?" Lynn asked. She was tempted to heed her request, but something in the back of her mind was telling her not to. The part that hadn't been affected by the potion. Or at the very least, not yet.

"I mean, you don't even need one, anyway. You are so pretty regardless."

Lynn's cheeks turned a dark red at that comment, a shade of red comparable to the boxer shorts she left in the bathroom. "T-thanks, you too…" She said. What was she saying? What was this confusing bundle of emotions she was feeling right about now? Except for one of them, she knew full well what it was and having felt it every night in the bathroom at 2 in the morning while everyone else was asleep. It was wrong, though, to feel that way… about her own _sister!_ And yet, she couldn't help herself wanting more. She just dropped the towel, revealing the defined body of a young girl.

Lucy was more relaxed about the situation. Then again, she was under the potion's influence more. She blushed a bit more tough. "Nobody…ever said I was pretty. You think I am?"

"Of course you are. Look at yourself,how could anyone _not_ think you're pretty?"

"What if I showed you a little more?" She asked, and before Lynn could answer, she removed her dress, revealing her pale and undevelopment body, leaving only the black lace underwear as a cover. Lynn got redder at the glance of her half naked sister. "So, what do you think?"

"Like I said… you're absolutely beautiful." Lynn said with a smile.

"Lynn…"

"It's kind of embarrassing being the only one without anything covering the body, ya know?." Lynn said, with a small smile.

"Well, then I can help with that." Lucy replied, and slowly slipped off the last pieces of cloth from her own. They just stood there gazing at each others' bodies. A ghost of a smile formed on Lucy's face.

"So, err... what now?" Lynn asked. The potion's effects were getting even stronger, flooding her mind and body with hormones. It almost felt as though she was first starting puberty again.

"We're right here, just standing around is getting kind of boring. What do you say we make this more exciting?" Lucy walked closer toward the jock. For the first time in her life, she was trying to keep herself from running her fingers across her toned muscles. Especially the six-pack jutting out under her breasts.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Lynn said, approaching the goth, holding her just a bit below her back. Even if Lucy wasn't as short, Lynn still was taller.

"Well…" Lucy purred. "I was thinking we could spar… if you know what I mean." Lucy smiled coyly.

"Hmm...I'm liking where this is going. We can start slow, and then move from there. What ya think?" She said in a sultry way, cuddling the goth's hair, and lifting one of her bangs to stare, and melt, into the beautiful blue eye that she hid almost all her life. She almost forgot how beautiful they were, and now she could see it even more so. She wanted to gaze into those pools of blue forever.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

And that sentence, Lynn went towards Lucy, tackling her mouth into hers, and fighting to penetrate. She was one to put up a fight, but Lucy quickly gave it to her, allowing both of them to explore each other's mouths. First, they went inside each other's insides, before they began to twist their tongues in each other, while their hands went through their backs, slowly sliding up and down. It was magical.

They soon broke the passionate kiss, a line of the other's drool dripping out of their mouths. The effects of the potion seemed to completely take over by then. They moved even closer to each other, spreading their legs out wide until they were directly up against each other. Every moment, their affections seemed to grow stronger and stronger.

At first they just softly pushed against each other, trying to get used to the feeling. When that started to get boring, they went back and forth in that motion faster and faster each time, until they were ramming between each others' legs with all their strength. It was a euphoric feeling, even more than before. They didn't care if they were doing it right out in the hallway, and they certainly didn't care if anyone heard their yelps and moans of pleasure. Which someone did.

While advertisements interrupting the documentary played, Lisa muted the volume of the TV and heard… strange noises coming from upstairs.

" _What is that?"_ She thought to herself. Come to think of it, she had heard those noises before, but never paid attention to them. She always assumed that Lynn was exercising or that someone else was having trouble moving something heavy. And that's what she thought it was, since Lynn was home. Yet, something seemed off about it this time. After all, didn't she just come home from practice? Even though Lynn was what one would call a "sports junkie," she noticed that Lynn was usually in no mood to have another exercise session after practice or a game. She looked pretty tired when she came in, too.

Even if nothing was really going on, it couldn't hurt to check, right? At least then she could ease her mind and the sooner she got a move on, the sooner she could get back to the TV before she missed anything. And so she made her way up the stairs toward the hall.

Back in the hall, Lynn and Lucy were still going at it, but losing strength as their climaxes were building up, more and more. Suddenly, both of their eyes widened and yet another wave of emotions and hormones flooded their brains. All other thoughts were dismissed and they lost control of everything other than staying pressed against each other and arching their backs to prolong the feeling. Staying true to her usual quiet nature, Lucy was silent save for a few hitched breaths. Lynn, though, not so much. Her squeal of pleasure was more comparable to the deep-throated roar of a lion.

Right at that moment, Lisa stepped into the hall and froze at the sight she was met with. Of course, she knew what she was seeing, and it wasn't the first time, having walked in on Lori and Bobby as well as Luna and Sam more times than she could count, but she never pictured this happening between two of her own _sisters._ Then, she noticed a flask broken on the floor. She began having an idea of what was happening.

"What in the name of Pythagoras- I thought I made sure nobody was home while I was working on my experiment!" She exclaimed. "How…?"

"Well, this sure is a very pleasant experience." Lynn said, teasing her sister, not stopping in her act to face her _other_ sister.

Lisa cleared her throat to get their attention. " _Ahem."_

"We know you're there." Lucy simply said.

"Care to explain yourselves?" Lisa asked. "Especially you, Lucy. I made sure I told everyone to be out of the house today at least from 10:00 AM to 2:00 PM."

"No you didn't."

"What on Earth are you talking abou-" Suddenly, Lisa realized that Lucy was telling the truth. She went to each sibling individually to give her request, telling them that if they didn't heed it, they could potentially be put in danger. And they had made good on their promise. Except she couldn't remember going to Lucy, the entire time assuming that she already did it. Or that someone else would give her the memo. Apparently not.

She facepalmed, resulting in a loud _smack._ "How could I forget?! I thought- I thought I told everyone! This is exactly what I was trying to prevent!"

"Why would you prevent this? It feels so good…" Lynn said.

Lisa removed her hand from her face and threw them out in front of her. "Because it's an act of _incest,_ which is _wrong!_ "

"So what? I had a good time, Lynn had a good time, everyone wins." Lucy said. "And I want to have more of this good time...for a _long_ time."

"Well I certainly don't win, do you have any idea what will happen if anyone else finds out about this?! And then on top of that, they know it was because of my experiment?" Lisa huffed and started pacing across the hall. "Our family would be torn apart! A-and I haven't even had enough time to actually test it to see how long the effects would last! I planned to test it on mice to be safe and observe anything else that resulted from the potion! And yet-"

"Lisa, just calm down." Lynn interrupted. "You're spiraling out of control, all this stress can't be good for you."

"Besides, nobody else really needs to know." Lucy pointed out.

"You two are completely naked in the hallway! Right where anyone else here could have walked in and _seen_ you two engaging in coitus! It's a miracle that nobody else is seeing this, because I don't know how well anyone else would be able to handle it!"

Lynn and Lucy got up and started putting their clothes back on, Lynn grabbing hers out of the bathroom.

"Well, I don't know, but they'd probably handle it better than you are right now." Lynn snarked.

"I doubt their reaction would be any different!" Lisa exclaimed. "This is wrong in so many levels I shouldn't even need to explain it to you."

Lisa suddenly heard the front door opening and the sound of footsteps. "Okay, just… just go back to your room, I don't want anyone else seeing this. We will talk later, mark my words." Lisa said, and did the "I'm watching you" gesture before making her way back down the stairs.

They both let out a sigh at the same time, with Lucy actually saying the word "sigh." Lynn nudged her roommate and now partner towards their room.

"C'mon, you heard her. We should get going." Lynn said with a sad tone in her voice. They walked into the room and shut the door, locking it once inside. Lucy also seemed to be feeling a bit down too. Around then, the potion's effects had worn off, and both of them were completely aware of what had just taken place. The rational thing to do would be to just stop then and there and never speak of it again, but who needs that when you finally have someone you love the utter most and want to be with for the rest of your life, no matter how wrong society deems it? Or at the very least a person that knows very well how to seduce you.

"Well, guess it was good while it lasted."

She waited a few seconds before turning towards Lucy, a smirk on her face. "What you mean, while it lasted?… how about round two, eh?"

Lucy smiled back. "You know what… why not?"


End file.
